


Muestras de amor

by alquimista_otaku



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: Ethari tiene una estantería con un gran valor sentimental.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 5





	Muestras de amor

Leí la información sobre el cumpleaños de Runaan y fue obvio que tenía que escribir algo sobre ello.

* * *

**Muestras de amor**

**Capítulo único**

Ethari podía ver las figuras que descansaban en la estantería. Las conocía a la perfección, pues habían sido talladas con sus propias manos a lo largo de muchos años. No era común que hiciese figuras en lugar de armas o joyería, pero era una excepción que solo tenía por Runaan.

Al principio lo hizo como una broma, cuando quiso tomarle el pelo ya que parecía tan callado como un ratón. Pero Runaan parecía demasiado feliz por el regalo, incluso aunque intentaba parecer frío al igual que siempre, no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que surcó sus labios.

Sin duda alguna, Ethari decidió seguir haciendo figuras para su amigo.

La siguiente figura tuvo que ser un Moonstrider, el herrero nunca tuvo duda alguna, ya que no sólo era la montura del valiente elfo, sino que también sentía cierta atracción hacia la especie, era difícil de tratar y solitaria, por ello era sin duda la favorita del elfo. Ethari estuvo trabajando semanas en ello y ver como Runaan la atesoraba, no tenía precio.

La próxima figura fue algo más significativo, Ethari la usó para declarar finalmente sus sentimientos, esos que habían mutado de una gran amistad a un amor que sería para toda la vida. Probablemente la sorpresa en el rostro de Runaan fue la mayor de todas, ya que sus sentimientos eran más que recíprocos, pero guardó silencio por miedo a perder Ethari. Esa figura, acompañaría a Runaan en cada misión durante los próximos años.

Como regalo de bodas, el herrero hizo nuevamente algo especial, esta vez no fue de un ser vivo, pero algo con mucho significado. Una flor de loto en forma de corazón.

Hacía poco tiempo que Ethari había creado las flores de loto de metal para que los familiares de los asesinos pudiesen saber si estos tenían éxito y vivían o si debían dejar de esperar a alguien que no volvería.

Gracias a ello, el significado que adquirieron esas flores era uno nuevo: vida. Ethari regalándole la flor a su esposo tenía un significado más especial que cualquier otro, le estaba entregando su vida, para Runaan, eso fue casi más emotivo que la ceremonia en sí.

Nuevamente, para demostrarle su amor y devoción a su esposo, quiso hacer algo más curioso. Un Nightfox de tres ojos, esa criatura era conocida por ser mortal, así que a Ethari le pareció una buena idea, era su manera de decirle a Runaan que era fuerte y letal en combate, nada ni nadie podría pararlo.

El herrero comenzó a trabajar en ello cuando su esposo fue a su misión al reino humano junto a su hija, creyó que sería una buena idea para distraerse e ignorar el incómodo silencio de su hogar. La figura estuvo lista para entregarla a su esposo el día de su cumpleaños, para su desgracia, Runaan nunca la recogió.

A veces Ethari la tomaba de la estantería y la abrazaba contra su pecho mientras lloraba, hasta la criatura más fuerte podía perecer en batalla.

Desde entonces Ethari solo forjaba espadas, nada de joyería o parecido, después de todo, ¿Quién se preocupa por los accesorios cuando se aproxima una guerra? Pero aun así su cerebro lo traiciona, antes de darse cuenta, está dibujando un boceto en su cuaderno, un sauce llorón con hojas en forma de lágrimas, uno cuya muerte acecha.

Sin siquiera pensar en ello, sus manos acaban tomando el material necesario y comenzando la tarea. El elfo se miente a sí mismo, dice que solo quiere hacerle un último regalo a su fallecido esposo, pero sabe que no es verdad, al igual que el dolor de su pérdida nunca lo abandonará, tiene la certeza de que cada año seguirá haciendo algo para Runaan, algo que llenará la estantería, algo que jamás podrá regalar.

Muchos lo llamarían loco, pero para Ethari era la única manera de lidiar con el dolor, golpear algo con un martillo hasta que se quedase sin fuerzas, era la única manera de lograr dormir en una cama que ya había perdido por completo el olor de su amado.

Cuando acabó el sauce, se sintió más tranquilo, como si también fuese capaz de ver el final de su vida en él, no podía evitar preguntarse si Runaan lo estaría esperando en el más allá.

El diecisiete transcurrió en un parpadeo. Ethari cerró la fragua y se encerró en su habitación todo el día, sin parar de llorar por su corazón perdido. Ya nadie lo iba a visitar, todos se cansaron de ver al elfo destrozarse poco a poco, así que dejaron de insistir, solo iban a pedirle armas o a llevarle algo de comida.

Cuando la luna estuvo en su punto más alto, Ethari bajó al estanque de las flores, solo para ver el agua carente de ellas, la de Rayla había sido retirada hacía un tiempo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños luz de luna - murmuró el elfo mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer sobre el agua tranquila

Después de eso solo volvió a su habitación para llorar hasta el cansancio.

Horas más tarde, creyó escuchar un ruido, pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera le importó lo que pudiese ser.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, tuvo la sensación de haber dormido por días, pero ni siquiera eso podía ayudar a lo desconsolado que se sentía. Como por costumbre, sus pies se movieron hacia el salón, pasando al lado de la estantería, pero sin prestarle mucha atención, más su cerebro pareció despertar en ese momento, al darse cuenta de que faltaban dos figuras. Las dos últimas que había hecho.

Un pánico creció en su interior. Estaba seguro de haberlas dejado allí, ¿Qué haría si perdía también los regalos que le hacía a su esposo? Empezó a rebuscar en todas partes, hasta que vio la pequeña figura del zorro junto a la puerta que llevaba al jardín. Sin saber lo que le esperaba, bajó las escaleras para acabar nuevamente frente a la fuente que tanto conocía y odiaba, solo que allí en el bordillo se encontraba la triste figura del sauce.

Ethari pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo, que a algún elfo le pareció gracioso poner esa figura junto al lugar donde supo del destino de su marido. Estaba tan herido, que tardó en darse cuenta de que había una flor flotando sobre el agua, una flor que reconocería sin lugar a duda.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba llorando nuevamente, sin comprender del todo lo que eso significaba.

\- Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto - dijo una voz demasiado conocida

Ethari se giró, quedando frente a su esposo, pero tenía la certeza de que ese no era el Runaan que conocía, que había sufrido demasiado en todo este tiempo.

El herrero quería decir algo, moverse y golpear o abrazar a su esposo, llorar hasta quedar sin lágrimas, reír como loco y besarle, pero no hizo nada de eso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si recordaba como respirar. Temía que si parpadeaba hubiese sido todo un producto de su imaginación.

A juzgar por la expresión de Runaan, su cara debe haber sido horrible.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto - dijo el asesino mientras abrazaba finalmente a su esposo

Ethari sentía a Runaan temblar, pero no podía estar seguro de si era realmente él, ya que ambos estaban llorando y desesperados, a la vista de cualquier otro elfo aquello habría sido vergonzoso, pero solo eran dos elfos que se amaban y que se habían encontrado a pesar de las dificultades.

\- Tu flor, yo- quiso decir Ethari, pero su voz parecía más un graznido

Aun así, Runaan lo entendió, él siempre entendía a su esposo.

\- Estoy en casa y estoy vivo, por ahora eso es lo único que importa - explicó el hombre

Ethari asintió, eso realmente era lo único que necesitaba saber.

**Fin**


End file.
